fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pierrot Pretty Cure
Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! '''(花とゆめ! プリキュア! Hana to Yume! Purikyua! Literally "Flower and Dreams! Pretty Cure!”): Is a Japanese fan crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation, Studio Deen, TMS Entertainment and Studio Pierrot, and succeeded by Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! This is the '''first crossover with the Pretty Cure series and various characters from manga anime of the magazine Hana to Yume are reunited and take place in a parallel world created especially for the series. However, the moderate nudity will appear. The themes of the series are Parallel Worlds, Manga Culture, Cosplays, and Otaku Style. The Cures’ main motif is Flowers and Dreams. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and and many animes from Pierrot, Studio Deen and TMS Entertainment, but i have fan english cast for HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, because all the Pretty Cure Series was never voiced in english dub. Rating: R+ '''- Mild Nudity. Synopsis: ・ Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure! episodes ・ The story is set in the parallel universe of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! after the final battle against Red. In a world where the flowers, dreams, and even Mangas and Cosplays are important. But the world of Happiness Charge is being invaded by the Konchū to Akumu. Therefore, the Konchū to Akumu forbid people from wearing cosplay, and creates the Manga. Nevertheless, rebels’ remains that prefer to keep Cosplay and Mangas. When her world, Kingdom of Kouka, is invaded by the Mushibugyos, during this attack Yona gets an object from Megumi allowing to transform into Cure Lotus called "Dream Flower" that allows her to beat the Tarantula-like Mushibugyo. After the fight, Yona and her friends are finding themselves thrown into a world where the Precures live, especially Megumi Aino and her friends. When they arrived in Pikarigaoka they encounter, Tohru Honda, Nike Lemercier and Nanami Momozono, and other respective friends which are also separate beings from their original worlds by Mushibugyos, and throwing into a world of Precures, their worlds’ connections have merged after a few alterations in the door of Lucky Star, which connects the parallel worlds. The Hana to Yume! Precures, now they cannot return to their original worlds, as the gate of Lucky Star was not sealed, the Konchū to Akumu led by Soo-Won who is Yona's cousin, which controls Mushibugyos, to use his own law and open the door of "Lucky Star" to govern all worlds. The Precures must fight evil to save the fives Parallel Worlds and thus Cosplays and Mangas. Characters: Hana to Yume Cures ("Flower and Dreams Precures" in English dub): ・ Yona (ヨナ Yona) / '''Cure Lotus (キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She is the Otaku princess of 16 years old. Yona is the sole princess of Kingdom of Kouka. She appears to be a cute, but a serious and lonely girl, at first, she was very confident that dreams are never come true, and must be accepted the cruel reality, since her mother was killed by robbers when she was young, leaving her father King Il to raise her up with Son Hak and Soo-won. Yona gets an object from Megumi allowing to transform into Cure Lotus called "Dream Flower" that allows her to beat the Tarantula-like Mushibugyo. She is the reincarnation of Hiryuu, the first king of the Kingdom of Kouka, which explains her red hair even though her parents both had black hair. Over time though, she seems to have developed feelings for Hak. Yona’s dream is to be more independent and become strong enough to fight and protect herself, protecting her country and her people. Her favorite characters are Homura Akemi and Patty Fleur. She had a squirrel pet, Ao. As Cure Lotus; her red hair became pink and purple eyes become golden, Yona’s main colors are Pink and Red, and her flower symbol is a Lotus. She primarily uses the fists as a fork in right arm and knife in left arm in combat, and alternate into Cosplay forms like Homura Akemi (暁美ほむら, Akemi Homura) and Patty Fleur (パティ フルール Pati Furuuru), with her Cosplay Dress-Up. Her catchphrase is “Tori, Tori, Tori, Toriko!” (トリ、トリ、トリ、トリコ！). and she represents Purity. ・ Tohru Honda (本田 透 Honda Tōru) / Cure Hyacinth (キュア ヒヤシンス Kyua Hiyashinsu): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ A kind hearted orphaned high school student, Tohru is sixteen years old. She loves to cook and describes herself as an excellent housekeeper. She is depicted as polite, optimistic, extremely kind, and selfless; several other characters, including Kyo, she is also clumsy and often scatter-brained. Her father, Katsuya, after he died when she was three, as a way of replacing him in her mother's eyes. Tohru's mother, Kyoko, raised her alone until she died in a car accident shortly after Tohru entered high school. Her favorite characters are Charles and Yuuki Cross. As Cure Hyacinth, her brown hair became blue; her main color is Blue, and her flower symbol is a Hyacinth. Tohru can become a demon, her main weapon is a katana Shinken, she using the exorcism and manipulate blue flames and alternate into Cosplay forms like Charles (シャルル Sharuru) and Yuuki Cross (黒主 優姫 Yuuki Cross) with her Cosplay Dress Up. Her dream is to become the best Precure. Her catchphrase at the time of exorcism is “How you like would to see what life is like?” (いっぺん... 命んで見る? Ippen... Inochi n de miru?). and she represents gratitude. ・ Nanami Momozono (桃園奈々生 Momozono Nanami) / Cure Narcissus (キュア ナルシサス Kyua Narushisasu): ・ Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ A teenage girl of seventeen who is Yona's friend and rival; Nanami is not one to give up when the chips are down. She is fiercely protective of those she loves. Her optimistic, kind-hearted nature drives her to do what she can to help those in trouble. But however, Nanami is a bit perverse and sexually obsessed, she not hesitate to fight naked, or even steal underwear for trap them. Nanami falls in love with Tomoe, but Tomoe is affected by the curse. Her favorite characters are Sherlock Shellingford and Kanae Shinjou. She had a monkey shikigami, Mamoru. As Cure Narcissus, her brown hair became blonde; her color is Yellow and her flower symbol is a Narcissus. Nanami fights like a ninja and she transform into a Nine-Tailed fox and alternate into Cosplay forms like Sherlock Shellingford (シャーロック シェリンフォード Shārokku Sherinfōdo) Kanae Shinjou (新庄 かなえ Shinjō Kanae) with her Cosplay Dress-Up. Her dream is to become a Land Goddess for saving Tomoe’s curse. and she represents Respect. ・ Nike Lemercier (ニケ ルメルシエ Nike Rumerushie) / Cure Iris (キュア アイリス Kyua Airisu): ・ Voiced by: Rena Maeda (Japanese),. ・ The fourth and youngest princess of the Rain Dukedom and Livius' wife, Nike has seventeen. She has the power to call forth the rain when she sings. Optimistic, understanding, and stubborn but caring, Nike quickly gains the affection of the peoples as well as Livius, who clearly loves her. Her favorite characters are Machi and Ayaka Nikaidou. As Cure Iris, her orange hair became purple, Nike’s main color is Purple and her flower symbol is Iris. Nike is also very strong, as shown when her body becomes elastic and alternate into Cosplay forms like Machi (マチ Machi) and Ayaka Nikaidou (二階堂 彩香 Nikaidou Ayaka) with her Cosplay Dress Up. Nike’s dream is to become a singer. and she represents Loyalty. ' Happiness Charge Precures:' ・ Megumi Aino (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi) / Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Nakajima (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English). ・ A 15-year-old student in her second year of Public Pikarigaoka Academy, and Yona’s partner. Like Yona, Megumi is an Otaku and a big fan of Mangas (especially Macross Frontier and Pokemon). She has an interest in cute fashion; it revealed that Megumi is a great fan of Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier. Since they become partners, Megumi had a stalker-attitude and have strong feelings towards Yona. As Cure Lovely, her dark magenta hair turns bright magenta and is tied into a ponytail. She uses the LovePreBrace to attack and her alternate forms like Cherry Flamenco (チェリーフラメンコ Cherī Furamenko), and Lollipop Hiphop (ロリポップヒップホップ Roripoppu Hippuhoppu), and her Cosplay form is Ranka Lee (ランカ リー Ranka Rī) with her Cosplay Dress Up. But when Yona is in mortal danger, she will become Yandere Lovely (ヤンデレラブリー Yandere Raburī), she greatly gains in power thanks to her love for Yona she can become stronger. But the eyes become bright red, and her personality will change, and think only one thing: Kill the enemies and try to protect Yona. And thus Diclonius Lovely (ディクロニウス レ ラブリー Dikuroniusu Raburī) with the Diclonius DNA from Cure Tender, she gain the invisible arms called Vectors, she had loose dark magenta long hair, cat ears-like horns, and red eyes. and represents Love. ・ Hime Shirayuki (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime) / Cure Princess (キュア プリンセス Kyua Purinsesu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Cynthia Martinez (English). ・ Born as Himelda Window, Cure Queen of the Blue Sky (ヒメルダウィンドウ キュアクイーン オブ ザ ブルースカイ Himeruda Windō Kyua Kuīn Obu Za Burū Sukai), Hime is the 14-year-old princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, who is Tohru’s partner. She is rather selfish and spoiled, and her favorite character is Gon Freecss from Hunter X Hunter. Since she becoming her partner, she treats Tohru as her slave and has had a Tsundere attitude with her. But she knows not realizing that she actually loves Tohru and felt her own feelings towards her. She does not hesitate to annoy everyone especially Kyo Sohma, but she was very close to Momiji and Shin-Ah. As Cure Princess, her dark aqua hair becomes light blue and is tied into twin tails. She uses the LovePreBrace to attack and her alternate forms are Sherbet Ballet (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree) and Macadamia Hula Dance (マカダミアフラダンス Makadamia Fura Dansu) and her Cosplay form is Gon Freecss (ゴン フリークス Gon Furīkusu) with her Cosplay Dress Up. She will become Tsundere Princess (ツンデレプリンセス Tsundere Purinsesu), she greatly gains in power thanks to her love for Tohru she can become stronger, but she became more violent and aggressive that it is impossible to stop her. and represents Courage. ・ Yuko Omori (大森 ゆうこ Ōmori Yūko) / Cure Honey (キュアハニー Kyua Hanī): ・ Voiced by: Rina Kitagawa (Japanese), Allison Sumrall (English). ・ Megumi's classmate and best friend, who she nicknames "Yuyu", and she is Nanami’s partner, coming from a bento shop family; she often practices cooking and enjoys tasting different kinds of food. She is also known for her homemade honey candy, which she gives to others to cheer them up. Unlike other Precures, Yuko is not an Otaku and she is not a fan of Manga but instead she loves video games like Cooking Mama and Animal Crossing. After she punches Nanami's estranged father in the face, she became her partner and to install in her home after Tomoe is affected by the curse sent by Mikage. She thus decided to help Nanami to release Tomoe's curse, Yuko became afraid of Mizuki for perverse behavior with her, and she is very saddened about Nanami's mother death. Her main weapon is the Triple Dance Honey Baton, which uses three modes; Microphone Mode for singing soothing melodies that put her enemies in a trance, Ribbon Mode which lets her tie up her opponents with ribbons, and Maracas Mode which lets her heal her allies. Her alternate forms are Popcorn Cheer (ポップコーンチア Poppukōn Chiā) and Coconuts Samba (ココナッツサンバ Kokonattsu Sanba), but she is the only to not have a Cosplay Dress Up. and represents Life. ・ Iona Hikawa (氷川 いおな Hikawa Iona) / Cure Fortune (キュアフォーチュン Kyua Fōchun): ・ Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Carli Morsier (English). ・ She is Nike’s partner. She is known for her good academic performance in her school and her determination. She appears as a fierce Pretty Cure with a strong sense of duty and justice who works alongside her own fairy partner, Glasan. She is quite powerful and has excellent fighting abilities, though also shows a gentle side to citizens. Upon becoming her partner, she shared her friendship towards Nike, but Nike rejects Iona due her sad childhood. But when Nike was unhappy, Iona does not hesitate to comfort her in need of affection. Her favorite Manga is Sword Art Online, and she is a fan of Asuna Yuuki. Her transformation device is the Fortune Piano whilst her main weapon is the Fortune Tambourine. Her alternate forms are Anmitsu Komachi (あんみつこまち Anmitsu Komachi) and Pine Arabian (パインアラビアン Pain Arabian) and her Cosplay form is Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈; アスナ Yuuki Asuna) with her Cosplay Dress Up. and represents Hope. Mascots: ・ Ao (アオ Ao): ・ Voiced by: Nozomi Yamamoto. ・ She was Yona's squirrel pet, it was Shin-Ah who had found her and become their mascot. Ao was not a fairy and do not speak in human language unlike other fairies. ・ Mamoru (護 Mamoru): ・ Voiced by: Hinata Kusunoki (Monkey form, Japanese), Daiki Yamashita (Child form Japanese), Byrn Apprill (Monkey form, English), Aaron Roberts (Child form, English). ・ He is Nanami's monkey shikigami, he can take human appearance to his will. ・ Ribbon (リボン Ribon): ・ Voiced by: Naoko Matsui (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). ・ Hime's mediator, serving as fairy partner for Megumi, Hime, and Yuko. She often ends her sentences with "desu wa", "deshita wa", "masu wa" or "mashita wa". ・ Glasan (ぐらさん Gura-san): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Kobori (Japanese), Shannon Emerick (English). ・ Iona's fairy partner. Usually very calm like her partner. She often ends her sentences with "da ze". She speak in a rebellious language. ' Allies: ・ Seiji Sagara (相楽 誠司 Sagara Seiji): ・ Voiced by: Ryōsuke Kanemoto (Japanese), Blake Shepard (English). ・ Megumi's neighbor and classmate. A 14-year old boy who has been friends with Megumi since childhood and understands her strengths and weaknesses. He became friendly with Hak since the meeting with him; Hak is Yona's love interest. Seiji secretly has feelings for Megumi. In fact, helping them after learning of Megumi being a Pretty Cure, he expresses his own feelings of love towards Megumi. Later, he was crystallized by Mikage by protecting Megumi, before being released to the episode 40. ・ Blue (ブルー Burū): ・ Voiced by: Shouma Yamamoto (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English). ・ The spirit of Earth, resembling a handsome young man in celeste hair, who is often referred to as "God" (神様 Kami-sama). He travels to different countries in order to find candidates for new Pretty Cures included Hana to Yume!. After Blue help restore Red's planet and their parallel worlds have merged after a few alterations in the door of Lucky Star, which connects the parallel worlds. Blue, his brother Red, and Mirage come back to the earth to be able to help the Precures to sealing the gates of these five original worlds to stop the invasion of Mushibugyos and the Konchū to Akumu. ・ Red (レッド Reddo): ・ Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Andy McAvin (English). ・ Red is a spirit who once oversaw the Red Planet. But after their parallel worlds is merged due of the door of Lucky Star is altered due the invasion of Mushibugyos and the Konchū to Akumu, they decided to help the Precures again. He is based on the Magic Mirror from Snow White. ・ Mirage (ミラージュ Mirāju) / Cure Mirage (キュアミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) ・ Voiced by: Mariko Kouda (Japanese), Maggie Flecknoe (English). ・ Mirage was actually a shrine maiden of Pikarigaoka and developed feelings for Blue. She transforms into Cure Mirage again to help the other Pretty Cures in stopping the Mushibugyos' invasion. ・ Phanphan (ファンファン Fanfan) / Phantom (ファントム Fantomu): ・ Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English). ・ Phanphan is Cure Mirage's fairy partner similar to Ribbon and Glassan, he chooses to stay with the Pretty Cures on earth and is now working in Yuko's father's Bento shop, he love the video games like Cooking Mama. ・ Maria Hikawa (氷川 まりあ Hikawa Maria) / Cure Tender (キュア テンダー Kyua Tendā): ・ Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi (Japanese), Genevieve Simmons (English). ・ Iona's older sister, who love her favorite mangas like Elfen Lied especially Lucy the female Diclonius, and Allen Walker from D-Gray Man. She is revealed that she can transformed into Diclonius Tender (ディクロニウス テンダー Dikuroniusu Tendā) with her Diclonius DNA created by herself, and inherit the same dangerous abilities like her Vectors, but her personality has not changed. This is she also who transforming Megumi into Diclonius, in order people will be afraid and they confused her with Lucy, to make the best joke for April Fool. Fruits Basket Characters: ・ Yuki Sohma (草摩 由希 Sōma Yuki): ・ Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ Aged 16 is the Rat of the Chinese zodiac and younger brother of Ayame. Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly difficult. He is known as "Prince Yuki" and "Prince Charming" at school. ・ Kyo Sohma (草摩 夾 Sōma Kyō): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English). ・ Aged 16 is cursed by the cat, an animal not in the Chinese zodiac, but which legend says would have been if it had not been tricked by the Rat into missing the induction feast. Kyo is depicted as an orange-haired young man who is short-tempered and charismatic, if initially awkward around people; Arisa Uotani once calls him "anger management boy," and Yuki Sohma expresses envy of his ability to make friends easily. He hates Hime for her spoiled child behavior and was Tohru's partner. ・ Shigure Sohma (草摩 紫呉 Sōma Shigure): ・ Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese), John Burgmeier (English). ・ Aged 27 is the Dog of the Chinese zodiac and the owner of the house where he, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo live. He is a writer who publishes literary novels under his own name and trashy romances under pen names. ・ Momiji Sohma (草摩 紅葉 Sōma Momiji): ・ Voiced by: Ayaka Saitō (Japanese), Kimberly Grant (English). ・ Aged 15 is the Rabbit of the Chinese zodiac. His father, one of the richest members of the Sohma family, is Japanese, while his mother is German. Momiji is depicted as the cute, cheerful, androgynous boy who hides a sad family life behind his sunny demeanor. He as "the most comfortable" of the Sohmas with his spirit possession, and "the most successful of the boys." Momiji is older than he initially appears, and Tohru is surprised to learn he is only a year younger than she is. He experiences his great affection towards Hime. The World is Still Beautiful Characters: ・ Livius Orvinus Ifrikia (リヴィウス オルヴィヌス イフリキア Riviusu Oruvinusu Ifurikia): ・ Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese). ・ Livius is the king of the Sun Kingdom. In the three years following his enthronement he was able to conquer the rest of the world. While he is rumored to be a monster of some sort, he is actually still a child. Although his father was the former king, his mother was a commoner. While she was still alive, the two of them lived an isolated life in the castle because of his mother's low social status. Livius began his campaign to take over the world after his mother's death. He has a loyal butler who seems to understand him. ・ Neil (ニール Nīru): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese). ・ Neil is Livius's butler and tutor who often accompanies Livius during his travels. He seems to understand Livius and he cares about him a great deal. When Nike arrives it is he who provides her with pertinent information and helps her fit in to her new life as Livius' prospective Queen. ・ Tohara (トハラ Tohara): ・ Voiced by: Chisa Yokoyama. ・ Tohara is the previous sovereign of the Rain Dukedom, Nike's grandmother, and rain-summoning teacher. ・ Teteru Lemercier (テテル ルメルシエ Teteru Rumerushie) ・ Voiced by: Toshiharu Sakurai ・ Teteru is the reigning duke of the Rain Dukedom, Nike's father and Tohara's son-in-law. ・ Iraha (イラハ): ・ Voiced by: Michie Tomizawa. ・ Iraha is Nike's mother and the daughter of Tohara. ・ Mira Lemercier (ミラ ルメルシエ Mira Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Mariya Ise. ・ Mira is Nike's oldest sister. She is the first princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Nia Lemercier (ニア ルメルシエ Nia Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano. ・ Nia is Nike's second older sister. She is the second princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Kara Lemercier (カラ ルメルシエ Kara Rumerushie): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki. ・ Kara is Nike's third older sister. She is the third princess of the Rain Dukedom. ・ Kitora (キトラ Kitora): ・ Voiced by: Takayuki Kondō. ・ Kitora is Nike's cousin. He and Nike were raised together by Tohara, their grandmother. Kamisama Hajimemashita Characters: ・ Tomoe (巴衛 Tomoe): ・ Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English) ・ A fox yokai who serves as the familiar of the land god, Mikage, he was a wild and cruel fox, but occasionally took mercy on girls who showed spirit. He has a very cynical, often mocking demeanor, partly because he is distrustful of others, but he can be very charming when the occasion demands it. He is also extremely powerful, and is apparently able to disable other familiars and independent demons without much effort. However, his power is restricted by Nanami's words; if she orders him to do something, he must comply. He can transform himself and others with enchanted leaves. Tomoe worries a great deal about Nanami and is very aware of how delicate she is as a human, threatening anyone who harms or speaks ill of her. Following the alternation of the door of Lucky Star, Tomoe has been affected by the curse, which explains the origin of Nanami's dream. ・ Mizuki (瑞希 Mizuki): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ A lonely snake familiar of the abandoned and submerged Yonomori shrine. When Nanami saves his life from her cruel classmates by releasing him out a window, he falls in love with her. He abducts her soon after, intending to marry her. In spite of this, Nanami takes pity on him and promises to visit after Tomoe rescues her. He hates Tomoe, evident to his constant mocking and bantering. He later becomes Nanami's familiar to save her from a sea demon after she inadvertently sacrifices herself to save Tomoe. He has the power to make wonderful sake. He also says that whenever he's with Nanami he can be himself. Akatsuki no Yona Characters: ・ Son Hak (ソン ハク Son Haku): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English). ・ He is Yona's childhood friend and Bodyguard. He himself is a quite handsome man who gives a cool and scary aura. He is famously known as the Thunder Beast for his astounding fighting skills that were said to be unrivaled by anyone, earning him the title of the strongest soldier in the Kingdom of Kouka. His talent had already been recognized since he was thirteen years old and he was the first person to become a general at such a young age. He was an orphan and adopted by the previous Wind Tribe general, Son Mundok, as his grandson. He is fairly calm and nonchalant, and likes to occasionally tease Yona at every chance he gets, albeit deep down he actually cares for her very much and vows to protect her at all costs, Hak's feelings towards Yona stem from more than just being her Bodyguard, but because he loves her. In combat, Hak uses a Hsu Quandao as his main weapon. He became the best friend of Seiji, because Seiji is able to fight and protect Megumi. ・ Yun (ユン Yun): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ He is an orphan boy who was taken by the monk, Ik-Soo, as an apprentice, when he was a child. Because of his pretty and cute face and expertise at cooking and making herbs, he is often mistaken for or teased to be a girl. He calls himself "a handsome boy". He was the one who found Yona and Hak when they fell from the cliff after the ambush led by Tae-Jun. ・ Ki-Ja (キジャ Kija): ・ Voiced by: Masakazu Morita (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ He is the descendant of the White Dragon and the inheritor of White Dragon's claw. He appears to be a charming young man. He has a rivalry with Hak since the first time they met, when Ki-Ja gave Hak money and ordered him to go home since he thought Hak was too weak to protect Yona, which angered Hak, who nicknamed Ki Ja "white snake" as a payback. Both initially were not on good terms with each other, often arguing over who can protect Yona better, which worsened when Ki-Ja started to harbor a crush on Yona, making him jealous of Hak. However, both eventually developed respect and trust for each other through their concern for their master's well-being. Ki-Ja much loves Yuko, since she provides food to him. ・ Shin-Ah (シンア Shin'a): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ He is the descendant and the inheritor of the Blue Dragon's eyes. Shin-Ah's dragon eyes are able to disrupt the nerves of anyone whom he glares at until it kills them. After using these eyes, however, Shin-Ah's body will be paralyzed, rendering him unable to move for a while. To prevent himself from making eye contact, he always covering his face with mask. Once, his face is shown, revealing him to be, as said by Yona, "beautiful like a moon". Shin-Ah is mostly seen accompanied by his pet squirrel that he named after the previous Blue Dragon, Ao. He quickly became friend with Hime, as she is immune from Blue Dragon's eyes. ・ Jae-Ha (ジェハ Jeha): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English) ・ He is the descendant and inheritor of the Green Dragon's right leg, a charming young man. Jae-Ha was unwilling to fulfill his duty because he felt bound to it. Due to his dragon ability to jump high, Jae-Ha's legs were chained, but he eventually escaped from the village and joined a pirate crew. Jae-Ha is laid back and a womanizer, flirting with any woman who is charmed by him. He is aware of Hak's feelings towards Yona and likes to tease and point out the fact to him, much to Hak's annoyance. Jae-Ha's dragon leg allows Jae-Ha to jump higher than any normal human can, which Jae-Ha use to his advantage when observing the perimeter from above. However, his dragon leg is useless when Jae-Ha is under water. In battle, Jae-Ha uses daggers as his main weapons, which he hides beneath his clothes. Iona was the only one to resist the charm of Jae-Ha, because she regarded him as a pervert, and she kick him in the head. ・ Zeno (ゼノ Zeno): ・ Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English). ・ He is the Yellow Dragon; Zeno is cheerful and upbeat, usually enlightening the mood when it seems depressive and mostly seen smiling. Being the weakest dragon and the second weakest person in the group, Zeno usually provides support. Seemingly stupid on the outside, Zeno is actually the most observant of the group, quickly noticing changes or anything unusual. Zeno's dragon power is immortality, his body will continue to regenerating no matter how many times he is attacked even if his head was cut off from his body. This power can only be used when Zeno is gravely injured. When he uses this power, his dragon scales will appear throughout his body. Zeno regard Megumi like his little sister, because of her similar personality. Guest Characters: ・ Love Momozono (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu) / Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi): ・ Voiced by: Kanae Oki (Japanese), Felecia Angelle (English). ・ She is the guest character from episode 29 and thus the movie of Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure!, and she is originally from "Fresh Pretty Cure!". Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional 14-year-old, a hapless matchmaker. She dislikes sports and studies, but loves dancing. It was revealed that Love is Nanami's estranged cousin. For there a few years ago, her estranged uncle argues with her own parents about the wedding, after the quarrel he disappears. But in fact he has been projected in another parallel world where he meeting Kumimi which is the mother of Nanami. As Cure Peach her hair becomes knee-length, platinum-blond pigtails. Peach's colors are pink and white, her symbol is the heart, and her fruit motif is that of peach. ' Konchū to Akumu (“Insects and Nightmares” in English dub): ・ Soo-won (スウォン Suwon): ・ Voiced by: Yūsuke Kobayashi (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ He is Yona's cousin as well as her first love, a pretty boy with golden hair. He was kind, cheerful, and somewhat a klutz. After Yona's mother died, he was the one who encouraged her and promised to be by her side in her mother's place, which made Yona fall in love with him. He was also Hak's best friend, close enough for Soo-won to tell Hak to call him by his first name. Soo-won's father supposedly died due to an accident, but Soo-Won reveals that Yona's father was the one who killed him, leading Soo-won to conspire with the Fire Tribe to kill Yona's father in cold blood and take over the throne. With King Il killed and Yona gone missing with Hak, Soo-won is crowned the new king. He hates King Il and declared he will dispose of anyone who gets in his way, Soo-won was shown to genuinely care for both Yona and Hak, and he still does even after his betrayal. He hides the fact that Yona is still alive from his followers and even states that she is someone who he has difficulty forgetting. He controls the Mushibugyos to attack them, but in reality he was under the influence of evil forces. His Insect symbol is a Swallowtail Butterfly. And his main enemies are Yona and Megumi. ・ Bardwin Cecil Ifrikia / Bard (バルドウィン シシル イフリキア Barudouin Shishiru Ifurikia (バルド Barudo): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese),. ・ Bard is Livius's evil and treacherous uncle and the prime minister of the Sun Kingdom. His Insect symbol is a Black Widow Spider. And main enemies are Nike and Iona. ・ Mikage (ミカゲ Mikage): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ A mysterious man who was once the land god of the shrine, he joined Soo-Won for unknown reasons. But in reality, Mikage was manipulated by Soo-won, and he was saved and purified by Tomoe. He has light hair and glasses and wears a trenchcoat and hat. His Insect symbol is a Hercules Beetle. And his main enemies are Nanami and Yuko. ・ Kagura Sohma (草摩 楽羅 Sōma Kagura): ・ Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Meredith McCoy (English). ・ Aged 18 is the Pig, specifically the Boar of the Chinese zodiac. She is depicted as a girlish young woman with great strength, and the impulsive behavior associated with those born in her zodiac year. After Kyo tells her he cannot love her, she claims to give up hope of winning him but still loves Kyo and cares for him; she ends up betraying Tohru after joining Soo-Won the sole goal to recover Kyo. Tohru would never forgive to Kagura for her betrayal to their friends. Her Insect symbol is a Prayer Mantis. And her main enemies are Tohru and Hime. ・ Mushibugyo (ムシブギョー Mushibugyo): ・ The monsters of the series, which are look like insects. They are summoned when a commander of the Konchū to Akumu trap a cosplayer, an otaku or a mangaka. When they are defeated, the trapped human is freed and their feelings are converted by a fairy into Cosplay Dress Up. Their name is derived from the anime series “Joujuu Senjin Mushibugyo”. The Mushibugyo represents varieties of insects’ species, like butterflies, beetles, spiders, centipedes, mantises or others. ' Black Flower Precures: Clones created from the Hana to Yume Cures, they are their evil forms originally, before dividing into two parts of herself after being defeated. Each of the Black Flower Cures are a reflection of the original, but they selfishly seek their own happiness and others' misfortune instead of the happiness of others, and so discuss their painful pasts of their original counterparts. ・ Black Lotus (ブラック ロータス Burakku Rōtasu): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). Black Lotus is Cure Lotus’ evil form, then her evil counterpart in episode 33. following her defeat against Soo-Won, she was controlled and transformed into Black Lotus, in order to hurt her own partner. After being defeated by Cure Lovely who become Yandere Lovely thanks to her sincere love, she dividing into two parts, and becoming her evil counterpart in episode 34. Like her original counterpart, Black Lotus has the same abilities similar to her. ・ Black Hyacinth (ブラック ヒヤシンス Burakku Hiyashinsu): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). ・ Black Hyacinth is Cure Hyacinth’s evil form who appears in episode 31, then her evil counterpart in episode 32. She was manipulated by Kagura, after Tohru has lost control of her blue flames, she dividing into two parts after being defeated by Cure Princess who become Tsundere Princess. Like her original counterpart, Black Hyacinth has the same abilities similar to her. ・ Black Narcissus (ブラック ナルシサス Burakku Narushisasu): ・ Voiced by: Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Black Narcissus is Cure Narcissus’ evil form who appears in episode 24, then her evil counterpart in episode 25, when she was manipulated by Mizuki after entering her mind, and she become Black Narcissus, she dividing into two parts after being defeated by Cure Honey. Like her original counterpart, Black Narcissus has the same abilities similar to her. ・ Black Iris (ブラック アイリス Burakku Airisu): ・ Voiced by: Rena Maeda (Japanese),. ・ Black Iris is Cure Iris’ evil form who appears in episode 21, then her evil counterpart in episode 22, when she was manipulated by Bard, Livius' uncle. She dividing into two parts after being defeated by Cure Fortune. Like her original counterpart, Black Iris has the same abilities similar to her. Items: ・ Dream Flower (ドリーム フラワー Dorīmu Furawā, "'Dreaming Flower" in English dub): ・ The Cures' transformation device which looks like a flower, a pink Lotus for Yona, a blue Hyacinth for Tohru, a yellow Narcissus for Nanami, and a purple Iris for Nike. If a Precure love one of her favorite manga characters like Yona’s favorite character is Toriko, once turned into Precure, it = inherited similar capabilities to its favorite character. ・ Cosplay Dress Up (コスプレ ドレス アップ Kosupure Doresu Appu, “'Costume Change'" in English dub): ・ Is season's main collectible items, when a Mushibugyo is defeated, it leaves behind a Cosplay Dress Up as card form that represents a character from various Mangas. The cards are transformed into costumes to be able to be Cosplay which also serve to fight or to party, but only for a limited time, if the time is exceeded, the user becomes human again and reappear completely naked. ・ Life Seal (ライフシール Raifu Shīru): ・ The Life Seal is tattoo with various colors according to the owner, if a Precure feels her friendship toward the other Precure or protect her future partner; this will seal the pact and becomes partners forever. The Life Seal can reinforces the magical powers of both partners, they were bound by a pact. Locations: ・ Kingdom of Kouka (高華王国 Kōka Ōkoku): is the original world of Yona. ・ Rain Dukedom (雨の公国 Ame no Kōkoku): is the original world of Nike Lemercier. ・ Mikage Shrine (ミカゲ神殿 Mikage Shinden): is the original world of Nanami Momozono. ・ Tokyo (東京 Tōkyō): is the original world of Tohru Honda. ・ Otaku Town (オタク街 Otaku machi): The main home town of the Hana to Yume! Precures. ・ Pikarigaoka (ぴかりが丘 Pikarigaoka) is a city located in the Greater Tokyo Area and is the setting of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! series. ・ Blue Sky Kingdom (ブルースカイ王国 Burū Sukai Ōkoku) is the homeland of Shirayuki Hime. ・ Pikarigaoka Middle School (ぴかりが丘中学校 Pikarigaoka Chūgakkō) is the school that the Happiness Charge Cures attend. ・ Hanakotoba High School (花言葉高等学校 Hanakotoba Kōtō Gakkō): is the school that the Hana to Yume! Cures attend. ・ Cross Mirror Room (クロスミラールーム Kurosu Mirā Rūmu) is a special room where Blue usually resides and watches what the Cures are doing. There, they can teleport anywhere around the world. Movies: ・ Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure The Movie: The Curse of the Dragon Queen! (映画花とゆめ! プリキュア!: 龍女王の呪い！ (Eiga Hana to Yume! Purikyua!: Ryū Joō no Noroi!): Trivia: ・ All Hana to Yume! Cures (except Nike) had deceased relatives. ・ All Hana to Yume! (Except Nike) are the only children in their respective families. ・ All Hana to Yume! (Except Nike) have lost their parents while they were still young. ・ All Hana to Yume! Cures have their respective lovers. ・ All Hana to Yume! Cure (Except Tohru) have cousins. ・ This is the first series where Cures have 16 on 17 years old. ・ This is the first Crossover of the Pretty Cure series. ・ Hana to Yume! Is very similar of Gintama for a similar story, Lucky Star for the similar elements, Rosario + Vampire for the Pantsu-style or Fanservice and thus Elfen lied for female nudity. ・ This is the first crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・ Differences between the two versions, in the Original version, as for the English version: ・ Unlike its sequels where blood which showing, the Pretty Cure crossover series is only to have moderate nudity. In Kids version, some moderate nudity scenes are censored, their bodies have a glowing light or smokes cover their bodies to the characters when they were naked, while the skirts wind which reveals a portion of the panties is will also censored. ・ In Kids version, the episodes, 14, 15, 16, 17, 28, 33, 37, 44 and 48, are censored, due to reasons such as numerous moderate nudity and Fanservice scenes, and the underwear appears in the series, and so preserve the positive side of the Precure crossover series, giving the version a total of 40 episodes. ・ To satisfy a wide audience, there is a Kids version for “Children or All ages” where some scenes with moderate nudity and love between girls moments are censored, and another for Teens version for “Teens 13 or older”, where there is the nudity and Fanservice scenes. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure!